LIMMITLESS
by zinske
Summary: when if you got into the Naruto world...through a closet? well that is what happens when you stay up until 12:00 watching a Naruto marathon during a thunderstorm. okay easier said then done how will they survive with no ninja training what so ever.
1. Chapter 1

Lotus flower

Herow! No start I should tell you that I'm new here and this is my first story…so far.

I have 3 bff's and their just the few main characters in this story…

And I should also tell u tht I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: The beginning.

P.O.S: Midori Shirohama

Hi! , my name is Midori Shirohama

I'm sixteen years old and I'm (of course...) a Naruto fan.

I have 5 friends but that's all you really need right?

(Anyway) their names are Aiko temaki, Hana fumiko, Haru shimitsu,

Jun hotaru, and Zinske kojima.

None of them would never actually even know me if it wasn't for darn Aiko.

I was sitting on a branch (it was recess) when a football came plummeting into my head. I fell immediately off of the tree, then I heard her voice she was asking me if I was alright in stuff (here's a little something bout me. I get really irritated when stuff hits me…IN MY FACE!) Once I got up I started screaming out a bunch of un-lady like words at her, I was heavily breathing when I was done with my little hissy fit.

She then asked me if I was alright.

I just stared at her thinking why isn't she mad at me?

Then she continued to introduce herself.

She walked me to the nurses office, and while we where walking I actually began to like her. She was a anime fan just like me and most of all her fave manga/ anime was Naruto! I instantly fell in love with her. (Not literally fell in love like I mean like bff love. ;D ) When we were finally at the nurse's office I didn't even notice the pain. Then she introduced me with the others. And that's how I met everyone.

As I was walking out of my class I ran into Haru.

Haru shimitsu is one of the boys literally, she a tomboy and she loves to eat

Her favorite thing to do is boxing anything with fighting,

So you probably wouldn't want to mess with her. Haru's eye color is a light blue but with no pupils.

Her biological twin sister is Hana fumiko. (The only reason why they have different last names is because their parents are divorced and she took her moms last name while Hana took her fathers.)

Haru actually come to think of it never really talks to us she's really their for her twin sister but she likes Naruto also I think her favorite character is deidara or

Hana fumiko. She's Haru Shirohama's biologi- well u know that.

She is the opposite of Haru.

She's really shy and quiet but has SO many talents she loves to paint and decorate stuff she's also a lady she doesn't like it when I leave my stuff is hanging all over the place. Her hair is a jet black and her eyes a light gray

Her pupils where a darker grey which made her look blind but I thought it was beautiful.

What's the goods? Said Haru walking over to me she has brown/reddish hair

She died the edges black though.

I'm trying to find Zinske I said.

Zinske Kojima,

OH MEH GOAWD IS SHE A TROUBLE MAKER!

But she's really cool also she loves her some Uchiha her most favorite outta the bunch is Itachi. (lol can't get enough of those EMO's) She is the life of the party I'll tell "ya" one time she threw rocks at

A business man! She said that he was MR. Smith (from the Matrix.)

She makes my life WAY more fun also!

One time at this Anime convention in L.A she was dressed up as fu. (eight tails)

And she ran into a guy that was dressed up as Naruto and she started yelling at him.

Zinske has blue hair. It was originally black but she accidentally died it PERMANTLY! She has piercing blue eyes that shine like Angle feathers.

Her skin is a pretty gold brown.

I think I saw her in the cafeteria. Haru said.

As we walked together to find zinske we ran into Aiko temaki.

She is the laziest person I've ever seen! (And most pail.) She mostly spends her time talking to zinske their like kindred spirits, she follows zinske everywhere she goes like a little lost puppy.(AAWWWW)

Then crashing out of the elevator was the one and only.

She ran down the stars laughing out loud and once her eye spotted us she screamed out MIDORI!

She jumped off of the rest of the stair case and landed like superman

I just looked at her in amazement. That was a 10 foot drop! (You where going to break something!)

I can't wait for the Naruto marathon to come on! Zinske said

Jumping up and down.

I then placed my hands on her shoulders trying to make her stop from jumping up and down.

I can't wait either I said while sighing in stress.

I- I can't wait either. Hana said. Just as Hana was about to say another thing Haru cut her off and said we can't stay for long we've got practice in the morning.

Aiko frowned at that comment.

Aiko never liked Haru; she thought that she was running Hana's life the way she thinks it should be. Aiko then say in reply to what Haru said well anyway I can't wait either zinske! Then they both started bouncing up and down "Eeking"

It was sundown when we were all getting ready for the marathon. We were at zinske's house. It was raining out side and the wind was unbelievably strong.

Zinske was dressed up in her uchiha clan pullover I was dressed up in my usual school uniform as was Haru. Hana had her hair up in a ponytail with one chop stick sticking out the side.

Then before the first episode of Naruto started Jun came crashing through the door. With her strawberry blonde hair flying thru the gush of wind she had made.

My dark brown hair flew in my face as she sat down next to me.

Jun hotaru , my bff for life! She always has her hair in a ponytail with some off it sticking out the side of her face she has light green emerald eyes and she always wears mascara. Her favorite character in Naruto is Gaara.

She was wearing a backpack shaped like gaara's gourd.

She opened it and it was packed with Twizzilers zinske loves Twizzilers so she was the first one to grab her own pack 3 hours went by and Hana and Haru where play fighting star Twizziler wars and I think it was then when

Zinske's closet door started glowing!

Zinske got up slowly and walked over to it she whispered something I just couldn't get it out then we all gasped as she opened it a flash of light surrounded the room.

I could hear the screams of my friends as I was gasped by terror itself!

Then the floor left us…

How'd you like chapter 1?

Is it alright?

Well plz review and favorite (if u like it.)

More to come indue time…indue time….

Zinske: BAI!

Aiko: DATTEBAYO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: oh-no! Trouble is Shangri-La!

Alright sorry I haven't posted this chapter earlier,

I got distracted on the path of life. (Lol!)

Anyway enough about me here's the story!

P.O.S. Aiko temaki

Suddenly I went into shock as I felt the ground below me disappear, I then noticed that I was falling. As I heard the other bunch screaming I felt myself screaming as well I also felt tears in my eyes because of the impact of wind.

I kept my eyes shut I didn't want to know what was gonna happen to me if I open them up.

To keep me cool I began to think about my family..

I opened my eyes slowly,

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw trees!

I then began to panic like all the others..

The first thing I felt "was ouch!" I felt my arm hit a random tree branch, my other arm slammed onto a random part of a tree I wasn't really paying any attention.

then finally the merciless ground.

"OOF!" I heard myself say as I hit the ground.

It took a couple of minutes for me to gather my thoughts

"SOUND OFF!" I heard from Jun.

Who was nowhere near me… the only one my eyes could see was zinske,

She was in a tree.

"Hey!" I screamed up to zinske. She didn't answer "zinske!" I again screamed to get her attention.

"THAT WAS SO, UN-COOL!" zinske said coming into view.

I think we were separated from the others… I said looking around.

I then tried to get up but I fumbled back to the ground.

Zinske then shocked jumped down from her tree branch,

Are you okay? Zinske said in concern.

I-I'm fine I said getting up with the help of zinske.

I then heard a sweet innocent voice coming from the left side of me.

HE-HELLO!? IS ANYONE THEIR! HARU!? ZINSKE, AIKO, JUN, MIDORI!? WHERE ARE YOU!

I heard the panicking hana crying out to the trees

Hana! I said replying to her plea,

Aiko?! I heard her say in a relief but also terror.

Once me and zinske got over to hana she had tears in her eyes twigs in her hair and scratches all over her right arm.

As her eyes saw me she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

I-I Thought I was alone! She said still holding on to me.

Finally after getting together me, zinske and hana

Had started a campfire it was night by now.

It was quiet for a second, then hana said, what are we gonna do?

Me and zinske then stared at her in a unsure feeling then I replied and said, I don't know, I guess we will have to wait for morning.

Then I heard a russle in the trees

Wait zinske I said but it was to late zinske skipped over to the bush.

Looked over then a few moments went by and zinske was pulled over into the bush

ZINSKE! Me and Haru said.

I ran over to the same bush looking for zinske, as I was searching for her I heard hana scream. I ran back to the campsite but hana wasn't their.

I looked around me hearing noises it sounded like feet, or-or sandals.

I suddenly felt a thick rope around my mouth.

I tried to scream but it was swallowed by the rope around my mouth.

I was then reunited with hana, but no zinske I hope she didn't do anything crazy.

We both had kunai's at our throats.

Hana's hands were shaking in complete terror, as were mines. The unknown ninja's put sacks on both of our heads.

I think an hour went by when the unknown ninja's took the sacks off of me and Hana's head, in an immediate reflex I shouted, WHERE HAVE YOU PUT ZINSKE!?

None of the mystery ninja answered me.

I turned around behind me and saw zinske fighting one of the ninja's,

ZINSKE! I shouted, she stopped and looked at me and gave me a surprised look.

Aiko-kun! She said she tried running over to me but the tall ninja freak guy didn't let her.

"Let go!" I said but it was like I wasn't their, he had a strait face looking over me.

The door to the unknown room open and – "WHAT, NO FREAK'N WAY!?"

END.

Ugh! I don't think I like this chapter at all!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3"OH GREAT!"

Alright! Next chapter

Let's get with it!

P.O.S Jun hotaru

Where am I? a asked myself in my head. I looked around and I was tied to a chair, I slowly started to relieve my worries because I remember this place.

It was the leaf village! "Oh my…gosh!" I said under my breath.

I looked around the room, looking if anyone was their.

Right beside me was Haru and Midori. They were also tied to chairs.

I nudged Haru's head trying to wake her up but she didn't.

The door suddenly opened, I flinched at the noise I hate looking scared

I feel like it makes me feel weak. It was lady Tsunade!

The 5th! No this is all a dream I said looking at her.

She gave me a confused look, what are you rambling at you little runt!

She said. She kinda sounded annoyed but like I care she just called me little! "OH HELL NO! It's on like donkey Kong bazooka girl!" I said leaning my chair toward her.

Her face went from annoyed to complete anger. Good bye cruel, cruel world! I thought to myself…

WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? Tsunade said with a boom in her voice.

I was just about to say another thing but goodie two shoes Midori cut me off.

I'm sooo sorry she didn't mean that she said looking pleading at Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't seem to care about midori's apology.

Her eye's where kept on me and only me, then Shizune came running in

She's like my least favorite character in naruto .

I mean I don't even know her or what she does!

Midori tried reasoning with Tsunade but she kept on ignoring her.

So I decided to jump in, even though I'm the one who got us into this mess.

JUST LISTEN TO HER ALRIGHT! I yelled just when things were bad it got worst! Apparently Tsunade doesn't like to be yelled at by a sixteen year old…..like me! She actually listened to me! The mighty Tsunade? Listening to a younger child? I felt like the man –err girl… anyway after midori's apology Tsunade started asking us really well what I thought unnecessary questions….

Hmph...Okay fine! Tsunade said.

Whew, I heard from me and Midori then a crashing sound came from the Tsunade's main doors (well that kind of her only doors but whatever.)

It was Zinske, Hana and Aiko! Great I'm glad that their safe!

Aiko! Midori said. Aiko, what about zinske! Aiko said with a teasing smile on her face. I laughed but zinske did seem to consider what Aiko said, but she was to busy trying to get her arms free from this intimidating looking guy holding her arm.

Well considering the friendliness you have appointed to each other I think you guys aren't such a problem. Said Tsunade, well we're not bad guys at all! We are regular people, like you and shizune!

Shizune looked shocked, how…do you know my name? She instated.

I'm such a idiot! I muttered to myself... Tsunade also looked shocked as well. Oh that's your name?! I said I felt so stupid after that.

She seemed to believe it though.

Hey!, miss Tsunade queen girl! Zinske said,

What Tsunade said.

How can you know you can trust us!? Zinske said.

Me, Haru, Aiko and midori looked at her like are you serious!

She just let us off the hook and out of all the questions in your awkward little brain you come to that!? Thank you! Thank you zinske for doing that very stupid thing!

Indeed, Tsunade said putting her one of her fingers on her chin.

Well I'll have ANBU watching you, plus you are not to leave the village.

Just for a week so we know that you're not a black ops spy,

If I we're you I wouldn't try anything stupid or foolish.

After she said that we all looked at zinske still fighting that intimidating looking ninja ANBU guy.

In the meantime let's find you girls somewhere to stay.

ALRIGHT! Zinske said once finally having her arm free.

Thank you so much, midori said.

And with that we were directed to our house.

It…was…ugly! It had pipes coming out the side of the wall of the house.

And the window looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years!

But on the inside it looked amazing!

It was very spacious and cozy looking.

After we got unpacked I immediately wanted to venture around!

So me and hana went looking around but it's not like anyone would be out cuz it's like 2 or 3 in the morning. So we went around walking but of course we got lost on the way back it was now like probably 3 in the morning.

But we manage to get back to our new house.

In the morning the first thing I decided to do is try to find anyone familiar

Since we ARE in the Naruto anime a decided to look for anyone popular.

END.

Nest chapter is zinske's!

Alrite bye ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: YOUNGLINGS?!

ALRIGHT SO HERE'S WHAT'S UP!

NEW CHAPTER I REALLY, REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS ONE

WELP DO WHAT YOU MUST! ENJOY!

P.O.S: Haru fumiko

It's morning already!? I said getting out of my bed.

Ugh I-I wish I could stay in this thing forever…I said laying back down with my black hair Falling back down on my nearly pale face.

Until something knocked me out of bed…and the only person that would do that is my physical twin sister, "Ow!" Haru! I said getting back up rubbing my injured back.

Oh shut up and get ready will ya! She said throwing my pillow on my face while walking away. I hate when she does that! I muttered to myself,

Hurry up and get dressed we've got a big day ahead of us! Haru said stepping back into me and her room.

I looked at the clock it was like 7:00! It's the darn naruto world and we still have to get up early!?

I walked through the hall way with my natted hair looking through all of my friends rooms and of course zinske's jumping on her bed it was okay until she fell I kinda giggled at that it was funny….

Walking past midori's room I saw her trying to get reception on her "I Phone 4 S"

Passing her room I heard a smash. Backing back toward midori's room she had thrown her I Phone at the wall. "Teehee!" it seems as nothing had changed.

After getting dressed I went down stairs to have some breakfast eggs and waffles

(YUM -YUM!)

I was wearing the same things as I did yesterday so I thought maybe I should go shopping, I mean it wouldn't be any fun without looking like a true ninja outfit.

Hey Haru! I said yelling through the hallway. I'm going out for a minute can zinske come with me? I continued.

Fine, I heard her say from up the stairs.

Zinske came running through the hallway and slid down the pole from our staircase

And landed, Alright! Let's go! She said full of excitement.

Hey maybe I will find Sasuke! Or….or….ITACHI WOAHHHHHHH! She said balling her hands in fists of determination.

I just smiled at her I wish I could be more like her or..haru, I'm so weak and so darn shy it bothers me sometimes…but anyway I just laughed a little.

And we were off.

Just minutes past by when we ran into someone…very familiar…he had black ozzy Osborne glasses on with spiked black hair, it was shino. But he was… younger!

What! I heard zinske out of all the people it had to be this Doon buggyman Great!

I looked at zinske with warningful glare; we both turned slowly in fear at what seemed to be a shino in gloom.

Zinske whispered to me get ready to run…EEK!

He slowly started to walk toward me and zinske all I could hear myself do was scream in fear, shino was slowly continued to walk toward us I fell to my knees

Thinking; I am a sixteen year old girl falling in shock to a freaking twelve year old!

Not gonna happen…but he knows things I don't like b-BUGSSS!

I started to get up I grappled zinske's arm and ran as fast as I can…

I could hear people beside me gasping and looking at me in concern;

Zinske was pretty heavy to say also.

After running for like probably like 2 miles we finally lost him.

I could see Ichiraku in view I was kinda hungry too

Hey zinske, you wanna go have lunch at Ichiraku?

ARE YOU SERIOUS!? No. she said with an annoyed look on her face.

I really wanted to go there so I played the guilt card.

Oh, okay well we can go home then. I said in a sad voice.

I saw zinske's look turn from annoyed to grief (it was working.)

Oh I mean we could go if you want to! She said

No I mean I don't want to if you don't I said turning away from her view.

No I wanna go!, who said I didn't see! She said forcing a fake smile on her face.

Well…okay I said.

Plus it'll be on…that guy!

She said pointing at a random person, I guess he must've heard us and he turned around. OMG! IT WAS THE MAKE OUT PARADISE FANATIC!

KAKASHEI! Me and zinske said at the same time (what a coincidence.)

He looked confused for the moment.

Why hello, he said in a confused voice.

Zinske brushed in front off me and said HEY WHERE'S TEAM 7!?

Z-zinske I said in a whispered voice.

He looked even more confused but also annoyed by zinske's question.

I'm sorry she's k-kinda delusional, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

YOU KNOW TO HANA, YOU KNOW SASUKE UCHIHA DUCK BUTT HAIR CUT THAT LOST HIS PARENTS BY HIS OLDER BROTHER BUT IN THE END ITACHI DIDN'T REALLY DO IT ON PURPOUSE HE WAS ACTUALLY ORDERED TO DO IT BY DANZ- a random hand covered her mouth before she can finish.

It was my twin sister Haru; along with the others he looked angered and concerned.

Then we heard an EMO voice coming from behind us and in an instant

Zinske ran to the mysterious person.

And it was the EMO duck butt sasuke.

Zinske was screaming jumping up and down while he was in her arms

Then the pink haired big foreheaded two faced sakura came running over to zinske while yelling at zinske, but no naruto. Zinske looked like she saw usher or something.

A/N HEHEHE…I hugged sasuke (bear hugged.)

Well anyway until next time c ya'll later

Zinske~*


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: "OKAY WUT THE HECK!"

Ok before you guys kill me or anything I'm soooooooo sorry!

Like really I'm super uber duper late I was supposed to be on

Chapter like 20 or 15 by now!

Anyway let's get on with this super late CH.

P.O.S: Zinske kojima

Wha~? I said as I turned around to see a black haired boy with a fan on the back of

His shirt like I had on my pullover it was SASUKE!

This was better than any dream I had of him cuz…. HE WAS RIGHT FREAKING THEIR! I ran a s fast as I could to grab a big monstrous hug from him.

Zinske! I heard one of many random of my friends say but I could care less this was MY DAY!

As I was hugging him I could hear him yelling at me telling me to let go..

It was so cute.

HEY let sasuke go rite now! I turned to see who was ruining my party and it was two faced sakura (bleh!)

GO AWAY STRAWBERRY CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY!? I said while sticking my tongue out at her and all she did was frown.

While I was staring at sakura I didn't even notice sasuke getting out of my hug.

What's your problem!? Sasuke said, I swear their was a vain popping out of his head.

I'm sorry I'm just a big fan of- before I could finish my sentence I was pulled back by

no other than Aiko.

Hey I was having fun! I said while she continued to pull me back,

We were supposed to be having a friend meeting! She said while pulling me back even more.

I could see the tiny little smile on Hana's face, ugh fine! I said after she completely pulled me over to everyone.

And with that everything went bad…for me that is.

"HEY!" I heard the uchiha say I slowly turned around and he was pointing at my back.

DIDN'T YOUR MAMA TELL YOU NOT TO POINT AT STRANGERS!? I said in my most adult tone I had which was very hard to do cuz I'm not that type of person.

His eyes opened wide and as I turned all the way around the more he looked like he was gonna kill me.

What are you staring at lil dude? I said looking at him with a little bit of curiosity.

I began to walk toward him but all he did was step back.

It looked like he was having a flash back or something…

G-GET AWAY FROM ME! Was all he could say then he ran off

SASUKE I heard sakura say then she ran after him.

I looked at everyone else (including Kakashi.) and they couldn't understand either so then I looked down and remembered OH DONKIES! I said,

I had just remembered that I was still wearing my uchiha pullover with the fan thing on the back of it.

Kakashi scanned me and my friends and smiled

He did his all time things that he does on the anime and said bye then disappeared er jumped somewhere.

Everyone looked back at me and I was starting to feel weird.

WHAT! WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!? I snapped.

Alrite secret meeting Midori said.

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Lady Tsunade-sama. Shizune said entering with kakashi.

Hmm? She said as a reply while looking down at her paper stack.

Kakashi stepped forward.

Have you noticed that one of the girls that you let into the village she had a…

I know. Tsunade said.

She was wearing the uchiha clans symbol. Kakashi said showing no emotion in his eyes er eye.

Do you think…Tsunade said.

Maybe…we'll just have to see if she does anything fishy. Kakashi said

What!? Are you serious? I said to the astonishing news.

Yes it's the only way we don't want any trouble right? Midori said while jun was putting on some more mascara.

So until we can find out anyway to get back we are not to mess up anything okay?

Everyone has to promise me that. Midori said with a pleading tone.

UGH fine I said marching up the stairs up to my bedroom.

I was their for like an hour until I heard a snap on the tree branch from my window.

I looked up and saw one of Tsunade's agents er ANBU.

Tsunade wishes to speak with you. He said in the blandest tone.

Eeeeek…wait wha~? I said with a dumb look on my face.

Tsunade …wishes to …speak with you. He said more annoyed.

Oh…well I'm not gonna go! I said pouting while folding my arms.

Look- he said before I cut him off.

ONLY! IF YOU SAY I'LL GIVE YOU TWO PAPER CLIPS AND A SUBWAY GIFT CARD! My eyes brightened is he really gonna say it? I thought to myself.

I was waiting for like two seconds and nothing came out of his mouth.

I'm waiting! I said as I stomped my foot.

…he still says nothing. NOTHING!? I thought to myself making me feel a little mad.

Then he looked away and said I'll give you two paper clips and a subway gift card.

He said it!...he actually said it!

THIS IS OFFICIALY THE BEST DAY EVER! I said I looked down and saw like 20 feet below me…oh heck no! I said.

What? He said hurry up!

I wish it was that easy but theirs just one little problem…uhhhh ih yeah I DON'T KNOW HOW TO JUMP THROUGH TREES! I snapped.

He just gave out a sigh and picked me up and carried me off.

A/N I like this chapter finally things are getting started!

This is like 1 out 7 probally that I'm gonna post today!

Let's gooooooooo!

ZINSKE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "oh…no!"

A/N okay chapter six finally!

A equal number made of non equal numbers (3+3=6)

Okay I'm wasting time lets get on with it!

P.O.S: HARU SHIMITSU

Hey do you know where zinske is? I said walking down the stairs.

No why? Everyone said I looked shocked she was the trouble maker so why wouldn't you like watch her? I thought.

Well she's not in her room so… I thought that you guys would know.

I said in a more demanding tone.

Are you serious!? She would run off and do something like that. Jun said while putting on her last layer of mascara.

We have to go out and look for her. Aiko said

Well you're making it seem easy! I said, remember the time when she got lost in the mall? IT WASN'T EVEN THAT BIG! I said

AIKO! We yelled as she shot out the door we tried to follow as fast as we could

Sometimes I really wish that she wasn't born a very fast runner.

It must've been hours and still no luck! We were all very exhausted until we I heard a familiar voice.

NARUTO!? WHOA! Just …WHOA! I heard midori say, he turned around and looked at us

HEY WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS? He said pointing at us,

Uh…I really hate introducing myself. I said turning my head away from his stare.

FINE WHATEVER THEN! He said.

Sorry she can be very rude at times my name's midori- and before midori could finish naruto cut her off,

HA! , YOUR NAME MEANS GREEN! Naruto said laughing out loud.

I snickered at that comment cuz i didn't even notice that until now.

Midori gave me a deathly glare that meant shut up or I'll kill you.

What the kids gat sense I said under my laugh.

Her eye and mouth began to twitch,

Uh-oh hana muttered while slowly stepping back along with Jun and hana.

She's gonna get you….Jun said in a creepy tune.

Naruto looked a bit creeped but before he knew it he was flying 2 ft away from us and into the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO! I heard coming out of my mouth.

After that midori was completely quiet, all she did was grunt.

uuuuugggh! That's it I'm calling it quits I'm going home.

I said turning around, What about Zinske!? I heard Jun say.

She can manage herself. I said while walking away.

But you can't do that that's not what friends are for! Midori said.

I'm tired we'll pick up the search in the morning. I said while yawning.

Moments went by and they considered it as well, so we went home.

But deep down in my heart I know that zinske's gonna be alrite….right?

A/N shorry this one was so short it's now 2 out 7

Until next time, ZINSKE


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: WHAT HAPPENED?

A/N alright! Chapter 7 just what I've been waiting for!

Oh yeah about the other chapter being so darn short well my computer shut down on meh so I wasn't able to prolong it and I felt like that was a great ending to Haru's chapter but anyway enough of my rambling!

Let's get on with it!

P.O.S: Midori Shirohama

I hated the idea of going home without zinske it wouldn't feel –

It won't feel right.

But we do need to get some sleep, so… I'll let this be until the morning.

Shortly after we arrived Aiko came in looking hopeless.

Did you…? I said looking with some idea she would say yes but..

…No. she said putting her head down in defeat.

Don't worry she'll be okay. Hana said coming into the room wearing a smile on her face.

She always puts people in the best moods.

It's okay she'll be back before morning…hana said, I hope she muttered while

walking off.

Then I heard Jun scream, all of us rushed up stairs to see what happened

And they're was an ANBU guy inside the room of hers.

We all gasped as she looked at him in complete shock.

Listen carefully he said we all looked at him with complete tension in our eyes.

You all don't belong here and it's best if you just leave before anything bad happens.

He said narrowing his eyes at me and Haru.

And if you do not heed my warning then at least be careful Lord Danzo is watching you. And with that he left.

A cold feeling suddenly came running down my neck then

Haru came walking out in front of us and look at the window.

He's right. Haru said, me Jun Aiko and hana looked at her like she was crazy.

Don't listen to him remember!? It's Danzo we're talking about here! He's a very sneaky guy! I said.

I know but when if he's just trying to look out for us. Haru said.

You know you can't trust him through the whole series he's been always connecting with very bad people like Orochimaru for instance! Jun said.

Haru looked at us with a very not pleasing glare in her eyes.

Humph was all she left for us to hear.

I swear that girl is getting more and more selfish!

She just makes me want to….UGH! Aiko said stomping off as well.

Midori…hana said.

Yeah what is it? I said in return to her reply.

This question has been bugging me for a while…b-but I didn't know how to say it. Hana said looking down; just tell me its alrite. I said with a comforting smile.

Well did you notice that when zinske while zinske was looking at sasuke that sasuke kept transitioning glances with kakashi? Hana said.

Well yea I noticed but it really looked like it didn't seem to matter. I said think back to that moment.

WAIT YOU KNOW WHAT! I said kinda making hana flinch.

W-what is it? She said, I DIDN'T GET TO SEE INO YET! I yelled!

She is my favorite female character. I said

o-oh really well that's nice. She said looking out the window again.

Eheheh….she wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying.

Hey do you know when the time skips gonna happen? Hana said before leaving the room.

Hmm now that you mention it sasuke's still here so probably very soon,

I wonder if we'll be the same age or sumthin? I said.

Yea hahahahha or maybe we'll be….hana said.

OLD! Me and hana said in gloom sharing the same look.

BUT EVERYONE GET'S BETTER LOOKING AND IF WE'RE TO OLD THEN-. I stopped my rambling cuz it could've gone on for hours.

Ahem I mean well we'll just have to see...I said in stress.

Ok hana said and with that we went to bed.

A/N I like this chapter I think it had just enough seriosity and just enough humor

Well that's 3 out 7 I'm kinda re-thinking the seven thing.

Until then ZINSKE


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: DREAMING

Ugh okay this might be the second to last chapter I'm doing today!

P.O.S: Aiko Temaki

Aiko: YAY! FINALLY ME AGAIN! TALK ABOUT GIRL POWER!

OH YEAH THE AUTHOR SAY'S THAT YOU SHOULD REVIEW FAVE ….follow.

ANYTHING TO MAKE THIS BIG! Onto my part of the story.

Once everyone got ready for bed I started to sink into something I didn't know what but it was something.

I tried to scream but it didn't work I was being taken? Or- or worse!?

I don't know…

What's…going…on? I stubbed out.

Next thing I know I was dropping I fell hard on my right leg a snap of pain shot up from my ankle and into my mouth.

I screamed out in pain and agony, I looked at my leg and it didn't move.

What's…going…OOOONNN! I screamed out the more I moved the more pain shot from my right leg.

From behind me I saw big red eyes in the back of me my eye's widened in fear

The more it got closer to me.

Was…this…Genjutsu!? I thought to myself before I knew it I was swallowed hole

By the imposters eye before I could do anything I screamed out in pain

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" next thing I know I was falling out of my bed and hitting the cold wooden floor.

"ACK!" I wiped my head up to see where I was,

It was morning probably 9 o' clock err something.

I got up and began to look around I saw in the bathroom some new clothes midori had bought me.

Then I remembered ZINSKE! I ran from the bathroom to see if she was in her room

but no luck. Zinske...where…ever you are please…be okay I thought to myself.

I went back into the bathroom to change into my new ninja clothes.

I loved the way it looked on me so I mimicked the hand signs I would see naruto do.

Like the shadow clone technique.

After doing that like 20 times I went down stairs their was a note for me on the fridge.

It said

TO: AIKO

HEY! We all went out to go find zinske.

You kinda over slept so we went on without you.

The job for you is to go see what part of the series we're at

Now, okay and that's pretty much it.

OH! Wait I almost forgot. If you happen to ask questions about

Zinske that would be nice,

BFFFL, Jun hotaru 3

Oh great!, some helpful job I get! I murmured to myself.

Folding the paper,

And the day starts I said to myself.

As I was walking down the street looking around for anyone who looked

Familiar, what would they be doing at a time like this?

Then I saw a flyer that said CHUNNIN EXAMS THIS FRIDAY!

Then I wiped my head up and yelled THAT'S IT! Everyone flinched around

Me as I ran through the crowd of concerned people.

Now I know which part we're at!

Grinning more and more as the crazy idea come more and more into view.

I finally catched up with my friends well actually I ran them over for some reason

I still continued to run.

With the flyer waving around in my hand. I FOUND IT I FOUND IT!

YEEEEEAAAAHHH! Then I found a short loss of breath and fell to the floor.

AIKO! I heard my friends say as they began to run toward me.

I'm fine! I said as I shot back up in excitement.

Then I showed jun the flyer she gasped and started to jump up and down!

Hey what's all the ruckus all about did I miss sumthin we turned around to see…

ZINSKE! We all yelled but something wasn't right about her she seemed..

Shorter OH MY GOD!

A/N heheh! I left it on a cliffhanger for ya to decide what will happen next!

Well that is all the updates I'll be doing today! Until next time or eventually or never gonna happen no-no it's eventually

ZINSKE


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER: 9 "Hey" the plan!?

Chapter, 9

A/N; Okay kill me now I haven't been on since ever so yeah very sorry,

Might as well hurry up and get to the story so I don't get my time wasted AGAIN!

Okay that's about it. Let's get to business.

P.O.S: Jun hotaru

What the heck happened!? I said.

Zinske looked up and down herself and then said what? Did I do something wrong what happened?

Oh nothing, nothing but you look awfully short. I said in my best sarcastic voice.

Oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you what happened to me yesterday/today. Zinske said in the most dopiest tone.

Okay well…TELL US! We all said to her making her gloom.

Okay well it all started with this guy coming to my room after I stomped up to my bedroom you guy's remembering that right? She said in her gossip voice.

YES JUST HURRY UP AND GET TO THE POINT! Haru said waving her hands into the air like a maniac that's about to mutilate his wife and stuff, okay but anyway he was like taking me to where we were gonna go and then all I know was that I was tied up (AGAIN.) to a metal chair and Ibiki was their and he had a bunch of foreign knifes and cutter things just as he was about to cut me the third hokage came and tolled whispered into ibiki's ear something about using me for a secret mission.

But that is all I know for right now then he used this kind of sealing jutsu to make me look like this.

And yeah that's what happened. Zinske said with a creepy smile on her face.

What was "err" is your mission? I said to her looking confused.

Because I'm still at the part when you said ibiki was about to cut you.

Ugh come on jun stop being such a slower. Zinske said sighing with annoyance in her voice.

Okay I'm on a mission M.I.S.S.I.O.N.! she said.

I get it now, Jeez. I said in grief how is this helping?

Well if you'd listen then maybe you'll get it/understand. She said trying to act like a genius.

Okay well can you just tell us what your little mission impossible is? Aiko said laughing to herself.

I snickered at the little comment she had made.

But anyway spill it, I said.

Well… not here, it's not safe. I'll tell you when we get to the house. Zinske said wrapping her arm around aiko's and my shoulder. When we finally got to the house Zinske sat down on the couch after shutting all the windows and locking the door.

Okay big meeting let's do this. Midori said sitting down on the couch.

Okay here we go…"BUT!" just so you know I can't protect you guys if this get's out or if you spill this she said in her most serious tone she could find.

But, as I was saying… I'm under this sealing jutsu that makes me look like a 13 year old girl.

And the seal will lift when my mission is fulfilled. Zinske said looking at the ceiling.

All I have to do is keep an eye on Sasuke well after the 2nd exam is finished then I'll be changed back to the way I was.

Zinske said; but what she wanted wasn't really that easy.

Zinske I hope you know that this is when sasuke get's his cursed mark. Midori said.

Ugh don't you think I know that? Zinske said in a dumb tone.

I'm still trying to figure out a plan on how I'm going to keep that from happening. She said with a thinking look on her face. Well Zinske that's why we're here, I think I have an idea. I said

Okay follow them and when orochimaru is pursuing sasuke intercept, and help him if you can. Or at least when you can. I said as a little side note. Okay I think I can do that, Zinske said I think she followed me cuz I was as clear as can be.

Or we can join in as your team. Hana said in a shy voice.

So no suspicion is involved. Hana said with a smile on her face,…you know she does have a point. I said.

But we have no absolutely no ninja training what so ever.

Then the room got quiet as we all sat stewing up a plan about that problem.

"Oooh!" I got it! We pick up the scrolls that gaara leaves behind because of all the chilly killings that he does Aiko said. But why us, Out of every one else in the trials why do we have to be the ones to follow him remember he's not as merciful as he is in the shippuden series. Aiko quit complaining. I said getting up from my spot.

Well when do you need to move out? I asked Zinske.

Tomorrow! Zinske said.

Wow talk about short notice, I said looking at myself in the mirror thinking about putting on another layer of mascara.

A/N; okay finally some action! Will the gang get their ninja skill's and be ready before tomorrow?

And will Zinske be able to safe sasuke and complete her mission? All these answers will be answered on the next chapter on LIMMITLESS,

Zinske; YAY, this is my time to shine!

Aiko; okay well you know what to do review fave and um...Download.

Jun; do you think that I wear to much mascara?

EVERYONE; YES!

~Zinske


	10. Chapter 10

LIMMITLESS

Chapter 10:The day…

A/N: oh hell let's just post this and be done with it already.

This is the last chapter for today then I'll have to make a twist or something, but the twist or something will be good.

P.O.S: haru fumiko

"Okay" I said breathing in and out," this is it"! The day that turns sasuke's life around completely 180 style. I thought to myself.

Yesterday or should I say last night I had confronted the hokage…

LAST NIGHT

"Um..Lady Tsunade." I said in a shy weakened tone.

"What is it?" she said in a strait voice. "Well..uh-um I just came here to say that…WE WANNA JOIN THE SECRET MISSION THAT YOU PUT ZINSKE ON!" I said lifting my body up a bit taller.

"No, that is out of the question." She said while getting up from her desk.

"Please we want to help our friend she might be a complete crazy but she's still our friend!" I said raising my voice up a pitch. I took a few steps forward so I can get into the setting.

"I mean look at what please forgive me by saying this but really dumb decision you've made." I said making my face go into parenting mode. "We just get here confused as heck then you go send an ANBU into her room and take her for three days then return her but in a age transformation sealing jutsu, not only that but you give her the most dangerous thing on this planet a mission to protect sasuke…"I stopped their completely because I think I was turning into a spoiler mouth.

"Why are you taking much caution about sasuke hmm?"She said as her face went from anger to interest. I looked around the room looking dumb founded "uh…I think he's kind of dangerous in my opinion." I said in a concerned tone. "Whew nice save…" I thought to myself. "Well seeing that you take much endearment and love for your friend I'll put only you and another person on the mission, but all of you can't go. That will put on too much suspicion."

I gasped. "THANK YOU I-"tsunade cut me off.

BUT if anything, ANYTHING happens that is completely out of the ordinary I want you to report to HQ as soon as possible, and just to be safe since you don't know how to fight, do not interfere what so ever the circumstances." She said in her deep tone." But I should really ask you that do you have anyone, ANYONE in your little group that can fight? "She said scratching her head. Well…oh jun, she can fight she was taught in jujitsu, judo and aikido." I stopped because I saw tsunade's eye twitch up. "Out of all the people why does it have to be her.." she said in a really annoyed tone.

Oh yea their little run-in. I remembered

Ok we won't let you down! I said walking out the room.

A/N: omg was this short I'm playing tomb raider again! Bye!

~zinske


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11 NOOOOOOOOOO!

A/N Okay this chapter is gonna be off the chain because…There's a climax in this chapter that will make the story much better because nobody reads this stuff ugh! Anyway I'm listening to evanescence so that will make this a lot better but enough bragging time to get to the story…oh and I changed the cycle of the characters cuz I kept forgetting. So it goes like this:

Jun, Zinske, Haru, Hana, Midori and Aiko. ( but since jun has already done her part it's zinske's great the drama this will be!

"Okay here we are…" I said looking at everyone.

Jun looked back at me and said "I'll protect you okay?" I look at her with a confused look and skipped ahead.

I'm determined I don't want Volemort's and mj's son getting my Sasuke. I clenched my hand this is it! Let's pray that I get this… I said to myself. Me, Jun and midori walked forward toward the fence until we heard a mean voice. What are you doing close to the gate you know it's electric! We turn around and there was a bunch of kids speaking for sasuke and anko miturashi. NOOOEEEEEEeeee! I said falling to my knees I know this episode! I said yelling at the sky. Get on your feet zinske! I heard Jun said while pulling on my shirt.

Ugh, I spilled out my mouth then got up. Anko was staring at us with curiousness. What are your names? She said looking down at her list, u-uh my name I took a big gasp before letting out a lie. U-um this is Iglesias and I'm not her…I said pointing at jun and midori.

Humph, anko said trying to look all cool n' stuff. Then an ANBU came down with a new list and gave it to anko. Thank you. Anko said.

She scanned the piece of paper then she said. OH, here you are your names are and midori.. She put the list down and did a devilish smirk that gave me shivers for some reason. Ooh that look on your face is giving me refrigerators... I said making a shivered face. Anko looked very confused as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Then she turned around. Until naruto came out of nowhere and said HEY! I know you! Except you looked kind of older last time I saw you. Jun looked at him with a shock look. You must've been sleepy or something… she said putting her hands up with surrender look.

Then he just like out of nowhere came in front of jun and was looking at her face. Jun looked as if she was gonna blow…Jun-don't- said midori but it was too late, jun body slammed him head first. TOO CLOSE! She said after slamming him on the ground. Humph said jun walking tall. Eeeeeeeoooooookkkk! I said shivering because I don't wanna be next.

Alright does everyone get it? Anko said. Huh? Get what? I said looking confused. The rules you get the rules…right? Anko said with a frown. Uuuuuuuuh- yeah-yeah sure I do, I get it ehehehehe…I said with a sorry smile on my face. Good, she said turning around, everyone get to your gate openings the proctors will lead you. Anko said motioning her hand as in to go away. We looked around and saw one of the proctors motion us to follow him.

WHAT'S UP WITH THIS MOTION SPEECH!? I said while following him I was about to walk until I heard a creepy voice. Excuse me but you dropped this…

I slowly turned around with caution. And saw I saw I saw-I saw-I saw um... a big very pale snaky looking women figure. She had my phone on her TOUNGUE! Eww I snatched it quickly and rubbed it in my shirt that had an uchiha symbol on the back. So…you're an uchiha too? Said the creepy lady. Oh- no I'm just pretending to be one because I'm on a mission. I said smiling. Then I just remembered I opened my eyes and did a face I mean I'm sorry ehehe..I am an uchiha, sorry I just got carried away with my thoughts I really don't like being an uchiha. I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

ZINSKE! Jun said. I'm coming I turned back around but the lady was gone. Well that was rude. I said mumbling I turned around and walked away. Okay I'm ready I said, it was silent un -til I heard anko's voice on the megaphone. Ready…set. She said it was really quiet then GO! Anko said right when she said that we flinched the gate was open and it was quiet. Hmm? I said as in a motion to say let's go. We walked inside. Be careful said one of the proctors when the gate slowly shut then he walked away. O^O…wut? I said with me and my friends sharing the same look. Okay I said to return his remark. Then we were off. It was like an hour until we ran into some screaming. Ahhhhhh! I screamed then ran back toward the gate but Jun stopped me. C'mon we need to keep going. Hmm said midori we both looked down on midori as she was looking down on the ground these footprints will get us to where we need to go. She said when she got back to her feet and walked on.

Ugggh! I said whining then I started following them. (Another hour went by.)

Okay are at least close now? I said. Shhh! Jun and midori said. Alright fine. I said folding my arms I never get to have any fun. Then I was curious what-re you guys looking at anyway? I peeked out of the bush that we were hiding in. and we saw a group sleeping with their scrolls in hand. Ooh I got this! I said hoping over the bush. Zinske no jun whispered in a concerned voice.

I slowly walked over to the sleeping group. Until I was in front of them they only had one scroll I don't know which one it is but I don't care it matters if I wanna complete my mission. I reached my hand over to his sleeping hands and grabbed the scroll and replaced it with a tree bark. I quietly did my happy dance and jun made a face that said get over here cocky. So I slowly began to make my way over to them. Then I heard one of the guys fart. Ewww I said.

Then jun ran over to me and grabbed my shirt and I went flying into the bush. Then all of the guys woke up instantly. Hey who said that? Said one of the guys in the group. Eewww it stinks over here said the other guy. Ugh disgusting and I thought you guys where ninjas I said ZINSKE! Jun and midori said then we had to run because...well they heard me.

We were running until sunset we ran with our sandals off because the people that were after us could've easily been tracking us. We climbed up a tree and decided to take a break. I think we lost them said midori breathing very slowly.

I hope so…said jun breathing fast. I looked down from the tree. Then I looked around the tree and noticed something but I think it doesn't matter, at least right now it doesn't matter. Hey, does anyone remember where we are? Jun said looking around also. Then we heard some talking from below. I tried to look slowly without falling out of the tree. Hey theirs sasuke! I said, now we getting somewhere. But they're running away from something…but what was it? Then we heard I big crackle in the tree. "Aahhhhhhh" the tree is gonna fall I said. We need to get outta here said jun, but we need to follow naruto! I said as the tree began to lean.

Okay when I say jump we jump, said midori. Wha- I'm not jumping out of this tree! Jun said. Just do it! I said. She looked at me with fury, I'm sorry…I said before she could say something midori yelled JUMP! We all jumped. And into water we fell.

A/N this chapter was very action packed but this won't be the only kind like this.

And this one was very long. I mean 1,422 words now that is a record! Well until next time ~zinske


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12 Leaving, the one with the real problems…

A/N: okay here we go another action packed chapter. Oh yea please if you will check out my other story called stuck in fullmetal. The summary: Where two girls get stuck in the world of full metal but are in denial at first but the more they explore the more they know that they are actually in the world but I only have 2 or 3 chapters done, but I think that story's gonna be better than this one.

p.o.s: Haru fumiko

It's been over three days since zinske, Jun and midori had left for the chuunin exams. We've been getting updates on what's happening down on the field but still it doesn't shake the feeling of death that I've been feeling I don't know what's been up with me lately but I've been feeling this aura of danger, evil and death. And I don't know what to do about it.

Are you okay? Said my sister hana, what do you mean am I okay? I said with a little anger in my voice. See, this is why I don't talk to you that much. Said hana. You always push me away from your feelings…she said.

Okay where did this come from since when were you the one to speak your thoughts...? I said getting up.

Well you've been like this ever since tsunade came to us at the last minute to tell you that midori's gonna take your spot instead. Hana said motioning her hands all over the place. I frowned at that little comment. Tsk, so what if that's true I mean I'm better than her any day. I can fight unlike her she's all soft and feathers I said. I should be out there not her! I said pointing at the door.

It's all about you and it's always about you. She said yelling at me. Excuse me are you yelling at me!? This is why me and dad left you! You're always so argue mental. Dad always talks about you but the doesn't talk about you the way I always put it he always saying that your just like mom!

Stuck up, selfless, naïve, foolish and A HORRABLE DAUGHTER! I said yelling at her. Once I calmed down I noticed what I just said. I opened my eyes and hana was crying.

Uh-hana- I said. I HATE YOU! She said and then she ran out the door…

HANA WAIT! I said running out the door. I stopped then I felt angry again and stomped back in the house. She's so damn soft! I said to myself. 1 hour went by and it was sundown. Aiko finally came in with some groceries. Hey Haru! Where's hana, she was gonna help me make dinner, said Aiko. After she said hana I unintentionally slammed the desk, and walk up to my room. Hana….it's all your fault I said to myself. After that I threw my picture of her out of the window.

Haru what was that? Said Aiko, I didn't answer instead I fell onto my bed. Remembering the time when hana was being bullied

On her first day of high school, I was always there when she was down and not once did she want me to stop what I was doing…until now. Ugh! I said in an angry tone because I felt a tear drop from one of my eyes. I can't believe this is said to in anger…but she'll be back. I said to myself.

3 hours went by and I couldn't believe she wasn't back yet. So me and aiko decided to go out and find her. We looked almost everywhere but we couldn't find her I started to feel guilty deep inside myself. But I pulled myself together I didn't want no one to see me cry, I never did and I never will. I began to walk faster I need to find her but then again I felt that presence of danger. I looked around and It was empty it was only me and aiko and these streets are usually full of life, but why not today?

It was quiet until me and aiko heard some ruckus me and aiko followed the noise until we saw what was going on Hana was fighting a couple of dudes. HANA! I said but the look in her eyes was hate and that look..was for me but I can't blame her for that it was all my fault leave her alone said aiko go away! I don't need any of you hana said. We're going to help you. Aiko said. Heh, said one of the guys you heard what the girl said leave her be. If you touch her I will kill you I said. Whoa man I think she means it. Said one of the guys; backing up in fear. Sure she thinks she does, Said the main guy/thug.

Then I felt my blood boil once I saw one of the guys picked hana up and punched her unconscious then I laterally felt something come out of me. The next thing I know the guys where everywhere. EVERYWHERE like mutilated. Once I came to my thoughts I saw what I just done I looked at aiko and hana. They both looked traumatized. Wha-….what happened? I said I looked down at my shirt and saw blood. I looked at my hands and they're bloody, no..no…I couldn't have done this, I couldn't have it's- I'm.. I looked back up at aiko and hana they took a step back, Haru..You said hana with tears streaming down her eyes YOU MONSTER! Hana don't say that said aiko haru you'll be fine, uhh she said looking around at everything oh my god, um, she said looking around. I looked back up at aiko and then at hana.

This is all my fault I said to myself, then I backed up and ran. I ran as fast as I could while fighting back the tears in my eyes. I could hear aiko's voice slowly fading as I run faster and faster I just wanted to get away from them then I heard other people around me, is she okay? , whoa she's covered in blood! Somebody get the police! Do you think she killed some people honey close your eyes don't look at her… everyone's word where flowing through my head and it wouldn't shut up..GET AWAY FROM ME! I said continuing to run, I needed to leave the village and never come back.

A/N: okay this chapter to me was kinda sad because I was listening to music and I felt like their needed to be a sad moment in the story so far even though I think I could've waited. But if you want to feel the sadness like I kinda did then these are the songs to listen to: I hate everything about you three days grace

Time of dying three days grace, bodies drowning pool, bring me to life evanescence and my immortal also by evanescence. Do it in that order and you'll probably get pretty worked up. So until next time ~zinske


End file.
